Abrazar la primavera
by CassandraLys
Summary: Los recuerdos son hermosos tesoros que uno guarda pero...¿qué sucede cuando se convierten en pesos que no dejan avanzar?/[Drabble que participa del desafío Libera tu musa organizado por el GE y DZ][El crédito de la imagen no es mío]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de Senki Zesshō Symphogear le pertenecen a Akifumi Kaneko, Noriyasu Agematsu y Dan Yoshii. No así la historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Dicho relato participa del desafío «Libera tu musa», siendo esté el día tres: Drabble hurt/confort (me pasé por 25 palabras de las 500 que había de máximo). Y el mismo se encuentra narrado en tercera persona.

3\. Este drabble tenía como consigna ser inspirado por una canción, y en este caso ha sido «Feuille D'automne» de Indila por lo que se recomienda escucharla antes de leerlo.

4\. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

5\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o wattpad (AlexissMocçia) o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, Digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

* * *

 **Abrazar la primavera:**

—No puedo tener un lugar en tu vida, sí tus recuerdos pesan más que tu presente —Había dicho Maria cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Dentro de la habitación, (tumbada en la cama), quedaba Tsubasa pensativa. Hacía mucho que venía acumulando recuerdos, y los eventos últimos también habína producido unos cuantos que atesoraba celosamente.

Sin embargo sabía muy bien a cual en específico se refería la joven Cadenzavna, a ese recuerdo que no soltaba y la hacía sentir como una hoja de otoño que del árbol cayó.

Una parte de ella se había marchitado el día que su compañera Kanade se sacrificó para salvar a Hibiki. Y si bien hacía ya casi seis años de ello, no la había olvidado y era su compañera la razón por la que luchaba y vivía cada día.

Empero aquello la hacía perder oportunidades en el presente, entre ellas la posibilidad de vivir una historia con María.

Al pensar en María, (la joven Kazanari), sentía calidez y sonreía al repasar como de enemiga había pasado a ser amiga y hacía unos meses a amante.

La historia de María también tenía momentos tristes, ausencias que pesaban pero ella siempre mantenía una sonrisa y había aprendido que de la debilidad podía nacer la fortaleza. Había abrazado la alegría de seguir con vida y con sus hermanas, logrando soltar el doloroso recuerdo de la hermana de sangre que había fallecido hacía tiempo.

Ya en una ocasión le había confesado entre besos que había logrado perdonar a las personas que experimentaron con ella, con Serena Cadenzavna, con Kirika y con Shirabe.

Y con aquel perdonar había alcanzado la perfecta sincronización con su armadura estando en perfecta condiciones de proteger aquello que amaba; sus amigas y su amada Tsubasa.

Aquella confesión volvía a pintarle una sonrisa a Kazanari y un calor le invadía todo el cuerpo; iba de sus mejillas hasta su bajo vientre y le producía un dulce dolor en el corazón.

Y es que no podía negar que Maria era como una brisa primaveral que había entrado sin pedir permiso. Había sido tan entrometida que la acompañaba a las giras, hacía colaboraciones en los show aportando su matiz de ópera y la ayudaba a relajarse. Además había intervenido para que hiciese las paces con su padre y tuviera en alto su espíritu para enfrentar a su abuelo.

Por María había dejado de pensar que sólo era un arma, una espada, y ahora disfrutaba como mujer de lo que la vida tenía para ella.

De pronto un frío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, y el dulce dolor se transformó en una horrible punzada. Ya que cayó en cuenta que si seguía aferrada a Kanade, (que era como un invierno), perdería a su compañera de vida. Aquella que la elegía pasase lo que pasase, la que no soltaba su mano, la que la protegía con su vida.

Tomando un abrigó salió corriendo del departamento, si se apuraba sabía que la alcanzaría en la parada de autobús.

—¡María! —exclamó al divisarla.

—¿Qué quieres Tsubasa?.

—Abrazar la primavera y que mil y un colores hagan palpitar mi corazón —contestó besándole los labios…


End file.
